beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
En
is the child of the Great Demon King, and older brother of Beelzebub. Appearance En has light green hair (a trait shown shared with his younger brother) that is messy, with slit, feline eyes, and black eyebrows. His attire consists of chinese style shirt, with knee high boots, and black pants. He sports a black shoulder guard with a long black cloth under it. Personality En usually has a personality like his younger brother, he has a short temper, and is easy to cry. Like his father, En also enjoys video games but he is only familiar with the old one like the Super Famicom and is surprise by the graphics of Furuichi's Playstation 2. En usually acts very self-righteous, and like he is above others but in truth he is very shy, lazy and constantly avoids confrontation even with those who are his followers. He has a very childish infatuation over Lamia, calling her his wife which Lamia greatly opposes. Plot Prince En was sent to earth by the his father the Demon King on an order to destroy it, and so along with his 3 maids, Sachura, Izabella, and Yolda, traveled to Earth. While Oga with Furuichi was trying to remember the name of Baby Be'el, Yolda arrived and held Be'el (Yolda being thought to be Hilda) in her arms. Furuichi then calls for Yolda as Hilda, but Yolda appears next to him and says that she isnt Hilda and makes him pass out. Yolda then heads towards Oga and attempts to kiss him, but Hilda comes and quickly intervenes. Yolda says that they haven't seen each other in awhile, battle ready, but Izabella and Sachura comes to stop the battle before it begins. And seen through the shadows, En arrives and greets Be'el. Izabella takes out a book, and summons a large chair from it, for En's leisure to sit in, while Yolda fans him, and Sachura gives him a Sprite. He then announces himself as Be'el's older brother, and begins to say that he only came to introduce himself, after Yolda attacks Aoi. After this, they move to Fuchiro's home and tells them of how En was sent to destroy humanity. Oga then scoffs En for this, and is poked on the forehead painfully by Yolda. Izabella tells her to calm down and says that they can kill him anytime. En says that his father probably sent them on this request because "they would have fun destroying Earth". En reaches out for Be'el in assistance, but Be'el instead throws ice cubes at him cheerfully. Hilda stops Be'el from throwing them, but fire starts to burn in the room, showing that this is En's ability. Before En could cry anymore, the maids try to cheer him up, but to no avail. Sachura suggests that he should play a game, and asks Furuichi if he had any that he could play, as he did, he asked En if he wanted to play with him on his Playstation 2, En happily says. "I'll play!" while wiping his tears away. After Furuichi is finished setting the system up, En is surprised to see the system, as he only played the gameboy. When he plays the game, Bio Husband 4, he is amazed by many of the buttons on the controller, the graphics, and the game's fast pace. In the end, En has postponed his mission to explore the many arcades, and game stores that earth has to offer (some suggested by Furuichi). Anime En has made small appearances in the anime. The first was in episode 26, in the background with all three maids. In episode 27, he can be see in the crowd with Izabella, watching the play. His next appearance was episode 34, looking at a clothing booth at the St. Ishiyama festival. In episode 35, he can be seen clearly with all three maids, eating an ice pop. In the following episode, he can be seen being dragged away from the stadium by Satura after Beelzebub hits Kiriya over the head. Abilities Currently, no scenes has been shown of En's fighting abilities, but since his father trusted him with humanity's destruction, he must have some potential. Demonic Abilities *Fire - Similar to Beelzebub's "Electric Cry", En can burn the surrounding area when he cries. *Sea of Flames - When in the Demon World, he apparently cried so hard that he spouted fire for 7 days, and 7 nights. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male